Music To My Ears
by neverland-x
Summary: Songfic. One Direction one shots each based on a song. Completely random, all inspiration comes from the song.


**So, this will all be One Direction one shots or drabbles. **

**Basically, I'll just put the music on my phone on shuffle, so whatever song comes on first, that is the title of the one shot, and will have to be based on it somehow, or include the words in the name of the song.**

**This one is Bulletproof by La Roux.**

Tom is perfect. I swear, he truly is.

He's about three inches taller than me, has dark blonde hair that falls into his eyes, tanned skin, and his eyes are a mesmerising dark green, a pit you just fall straight into, no hope of ever getting out.

I must sound shallow right now. But it isn't just his looks that make him so perfect.

He is funny, caring, a gentleman, always up for a laugh, and his smile lights up a room whenever he does so.

I stand in front of the mirror in my room, checking my make up.

Tom's going out tonight, and I said I couldn't come, so I'm going to the club to surprise him.

I smooth down my black bodycon dress and step into the nude heels in front of me.

I fluff up my hair, open the bedroom door, and go down the stairs.

Our meeting was perfect too. It was so romantic, all I could ever want it to be.

_~Flashback~_

__Another weekend with no plans, meaning another dull day in the library, studying for my History exam.

I swung my tanned leather handbag over my shoulder and checked myself in the mirror. Red skinny jeans, brown Uggs, white top and a cream woollen cardigan, my brown hair loose and tumbling over my shoulders.

It'd do.

I stepped out of the front door and noticed how warm it was for a day in early April.

The walk to the library took about ten minutes, so I plugged my earphones in and pressed play.

My phone vibrated, signalling that I just got a text.

_Hey, me+the boys are really bored. Wuu2? xxx_

I smiled to myself slightly.

Liam Payne, my best friend, was a phenomenon in the music world, as were his four best friends.

The five of them make One Direction.

And now, because of his fame, I never see Liam any more because he's away touring, signing or recording with the band.

I tapped away at my phone.

_Have to study, I'll call you later okay? :) xxx_

I'm aware of a sudden thirst I have, so instead of turning right at the traffic lights, I go left, towards Costa.

I enter the dimly lighted shop, join the queue and look up at the menu, when I hear someone come up and stand behind me.

I turn to see a boy slightly taller than me and around my age. He's wearing a black coat and dark blue jeans.

He smiles at me, and his brown eyes shine.

I smile back and turn as the girl at the counter calls for the next customer.

"Hi, can I have a mango and passion fruit cooler please?" I say.

"And I'll have a mocha cooler, thanks," I hear from behind me.

I look over my shoulder to see the boy who had smiled at me standing there.

I try to ask what he's doing as the drinks are being made, but he just holds his hand up to stop me talking.

"That's £7.90 please."

I reach into my pocket for a few coins, but the boy hands over a ten pound note.

"Let Blue Eyes keep the change."

And he's gone. Walking out of the shop sipping his drink.

"Nice of your boyfriend to leave you alone like that," says the girl, pulling the receipt from the machine.

"I don't even know him. Not his name, nothing." I murmur.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer then. Next please!" She hands me the receipt and change.

I put the change into my pocket and frown as I leave the restaurant.

I sip the orange crushed ice through the dark red straw, and a shiver runs down my spine from the icy temperature.

I make my way back to the library.

Every now and then I hear someone walking behind me, but whenever I look to see, there's no one within reasonable hearing distance.

I walk through the automatic glass doors and spot an empty table.

I put my bag on the chair and pull out a folder, pens, a notepad and prewritten notes.

I walked over to the shelves to look for a book to help me.

Basically all of them were mixed up.

I sighed at the DVD's, CD's and books jumbled up on the shelves.

"Well this is going to take a while," I mumbled to myself.

I heard a small cough from the other side and looked through.

Standing holding something up was the boy from the coffee shop.

He was holding up the case of 'Hey There Delilah'.

I smiled.

I scanned the shelves for what I was looking for and spotted it.

I reached up and grabbed the book, 'Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock'.

I held it up to him and pointed to the word Charlie, my name.

He looked across the shelves for something else, and grabbed something.

'Beautiful' by Eminem.

I laughed quietly and held up Jerrod Nieman's 'What Do You Want'.

He grins and grabs a CD.

'Talk' by Coldplay.

I walk around to the end of the shelves, and find him there.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey, I'm Tom." He holds out his hand.

I put my hand in his and shake it.

"So, mango and passion fruit? Too sweet for me," He smiles.

"Says you, Mr. Mocha."

He laughs and goes and sits at the table I was at, gesturing for me to sit down too.

"Here's your change back," I say, tipping the coins into his hand.

He chuckles.

"Keep it."

_~End of flashback~_

I open the living room door and see Liam sitting on the edge of the sofa, watching the football match on the TV.

Chelsea and Bayern Munich, European Final.

We moved in together, in the same complex as all of the other One Direction boys.

Harry and Louis were living together, and Niall and Zayn, so Liam was by himself, so I ended up moving in with him.

"Who's winning?" I say, sitting next to Liam.

"Nil-nil, it's going to penalties,"

"I'm going out tonight. I'm meeting Tom."

Liam hesitates.

"Oh. Have fun."

I sigh. Liam hates Tom. I have no idea why. It's not like he's done anything.

"Do you mind dropping me off? Just outside Liquid?"

"Sure, but after the game, there's only five minutes to go," he says.

We both stare transfixed at the screen.

Drogba runs up to the line, kicks the ball, and it flies into the net.

Liam and I jump up yelling.

"YES!" We shout!

"_And that is it! For the first time ever Chelsea have won the European cup!"_

Liam and I jump around screaming in celebration.

We calm down and collapse on the sofa, grinning in joy.

Liam turns to me.

"So, Liquid?"

XXX

Liam pulls up outside the club.

"Just ring me if you need picking up, okay?"

"I'll probably end up going back with Tom, but yeah."

"Have fun, be careful, and don't get too drunk."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I laugh, picking up my clutch bag.

He reaches over to give me a hug.

"Love you," He says.

"You too!"

I climb out of the car, wave to Liam as he drives away, and hurry into the club.

Chris Brown is pounding through the speakers.

I put my bag down somewhere and run onto the dance floor.

I jump to the beat of the music, people surrounding me and jumping with me.

"_T__urn up the music, can I hear it 'til the speakers blow__, t__urn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down__."_

A boy around my age comes up to me.

He's wearing purple hi tops, a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with a purple snapback hat covering his brown hair.

"Having fun?" He yells.

"Tons, and I only just got here!" I shout

"Want to dance?"

"Um, I have a boyfriend."

"It's just a dance! What's your name?"

"Charlie, you?"

"Jake."

He takes my hand and pulls me further into the people dancing as the song changes.

"_Hey I heard you were a wild one, ooh, if I took you home, it'd be a home run, show them how you do."_

Jake swings my arm as we move to the sound of the music.

"Um, I'm going to find my boyfriend, if that's okay?"

"Go ahead!" Jake grins.

I squeeze through the people to go and search for Tom around the tables.

A few men grab onto me, but I shake them off of me, scanning the room.

After a few minutes of searching the packed club, I sigh and cross the room over to the bar, ordering a Coke.

"You okay?" The barman says.

"Yeah, looking for my boyfriend, but I can't find him."

"Good luck in this place, it's the most popular club in the city."

"Why do you think I come here?"

I take a gulp of my drink and look around the room.

And I spot him, dressed in a white top, a blue denim shirt and chinos, laughing with about five of his friends.

I set my drink on top of the bar and hop off of the stall, and walk towards him, ruffling my hair.

As I approach, a girl with black hair wearing a pink leopard print dress walks over, winks and sits on his knee.

I frown, and Tom lunges forward, latching his lips onto hers.

My breath halts in my throat, and my heart stops.

Tom, my perfect Tom, is cheating on me.

With a girl so orange she looks like a Wotsit.

"T-Tom… What are you doing?"

Tom removes his lips from the girls', grinning and turns, his face falling when he sees me.

"Charlie. I promise, this isn't what it looks like."

"What are you doing?"

He stands up and comes over to me, and I turn away, rubbing my increasingly dampening eyes with my arm.

"Charlie, it's nothing. I don't even know that girl."

"Yet you're kissing her…"

"Charlie, I love you. Please don't do this."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done that. I loved you Tom."

"Loved?"

"Yes, past tense."

And I walk away, leaving him behind, his hand where mine was moments before.

I hurry away, and see Jake pop up in front of me.

"Hey!" The grin fades from his face.

"What's wrong?" He says.

I shake my head violently as I run around him, through the door to the lobby and out onto the street.

I collapse on the pavement, and let the tears fall.

The tears are running down my face faster than they ever have before, and I'm sobbing hysterically.

"Charlie?" Tom mumbles.

"Please, Tom, go away."

"No. I love you Charlie."

I turn to see the hurt look on his face, and it nearly draws me back into him, but I mentally drag myself away from the thought of being with him again.

He sits next to me on the kerb and put his hand under my chin, turning my face.

He looks into my eyes for a moment, and then smashes his lips onto mine.

The worst thing is, is that I don't stop him. I just go with it.

His arms move around my neck, and he pulls me closer to him.

I realise that this boy that had broken my heart a mere few minutes ago, and pull away, disgusted.

"You sick person, Tom. You cheat on me with that Essex wannabe and now you're trying to win me back? No, just go away. Get away from me."

"Do as she says, mate."

I look over my shoulder to see Jake standing behind us.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Tom spits.

"No one, I barely know this girl, but I do know that she definitely doesn't want to see you right now, so shove off before I get over there and make you, okay?" Jake retaliates.

Tom stands up and walks away, hitting his shoulder into Jake's as he passes.

I feel Jake's arm snake around my shoulder, and I willingly snuggle into him, him leaning his head on mine.

Tears continue to roll down my cheeks

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Jake asks.

I nod my head, and choke out a few words.

"Liam, speed dial one."

Jake takes my phone and presses the correct button.

I hear a muffled, "_Hello?"_

"Hello, my name's Jake. I'm here with Charlie."

"_Oh god, what's happened? Is she okay? I knew I shouldn't have left her alone? What's wrong? Have you done anything to her? If you've done anything to hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."_

"No! No, it's not me. I'm not sure what's wrong exactly, I only just found her here a few moments ago. She was sitting with this guy, and I told him to shove off, because she wanted him to go."

"_Why do you need me then?" _

"Look, all I know is that the first person she wanted when I asked is you."

"_Really?"_

"Really."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can. Just do me a favour, mate, stay with her. Don't leave her by herself. Please."_

"No, never." And he presses the red button.

He puts his thumb onto my cheek and rubs the mascara from underneath my eyes.

"Why are you being so nice? You don't even know me."

"I know you well enough to know that tonight has been a low point for you. Why?"

"It-it's my boyfriend. Tom. He-he…" And I just stop, I can't go on anymore.

"Don't worry about it. Don't talk. I'm gonna put my number in your phone now, okay? Just call me if you ever want to talk, or meet up, yeah?"

I nod slowly, and wipe my eyes, standing up.

Jake rises too.

"God it's cold." I murmur.

Immediately, Jake takes his jacket off and wraps it around me.

I hear a car pull up and its door slam as I pull the jacket over my shoulder.

A pair of arms wrap around me so strongly I nearly fall over.

I know who it is straight away, and put my arms around him too.

"What happened?"

"Um, Tom." I whisper into his ear.

Liam makes a low growling sound, and pulls away from me.

With a determined and angered look upon his face, he walks through the doors into Liquid.

I run after him, grabbing Jake's hand to pull him with me as I do.

"What are you doing Liam?"

"Me? I'm going to kill him."

"Liam, no. Please."

"Be quiet, Charlie."

He enters the room where people are dancing to Tinie Tempah, and scans his brown eyes over it, searching for his target.

He's obviously seen Tom, as he runs across the room, shoving past people and pushing them out of the way.

I move as quickly as I can, following him through the crowds.

I meet the scene of Tom grinning with his friends, but his smile faltering as he sees Liam approaching him.

"What kind of sick person are you? You know Charlie loved you, you know that more than anything. I knew that, I put up with it every single day that you were going out. So now, you go around snogging a girl who clearly needs to find out what the word natural means with the amount of fake tan, foundation and false lashes on her. You gave up a beautiful, pure, perfect girl for someone like that? You need to sort out your priorities."

Tom just snorts.

"Beautiful? She looks a state. Look at her, mascara all over her face. If you think that's beautiful, I think it's _you _who needs to get their priorities straight." He slurs.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Look at her. Already moved on." He points to my hand in Jake's.

"Slut." The words cut through the air, and Liam actually, physically, winces.

Liam draws back his clenched fist and pushes it forward, forcing it to make contact with Tom's smug smirk.

The smirk is quickly replaced with a snarl, and Tom jumps up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

He flies at Liam, knocking him onto the floor, the crowd moving away to stare in horror.

The boys are hitting, kicking, pulling each others hair, anything to cause the other person pain.

Tom's sitting on top of Liam smashing his head into the floor, when Liam grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him to the side, rolling on top of him.

Tom goes to hit Liam, but he grabs his wrists before they touch him.

"Don't you dare hurt her again." He spits.

He gets off of him and kicks him harshly in the upper leg before grabbing my hand and we leave the building, walking into the cool night air.

Once outside I wrap my arms around him in a fierce hug.

"You idiot," I murmur into his neck, and he chuckles.

I pull away, and he stumbles around.

"My head hurts…" He says, a grin on his face, and he starts toppling to the side.

I race to his side and try to catch him before he hits the ground.

It only decreases the impact, as we still fall and he lands on top of me.

"Jake, can you drive?"

XXX

Jake and I are waiting in the painfully white waiting room of A&E, our hands clasped together.

"Thank you for this. You don't even know me, yet you're still doing all of this for me. Just thank you." I say.

"Let's get to know each other then. I come from Kent, a place called Tunbridge Wells, and I moved up here to pursue my dream of becoming a radio DJ for Radio One, or The Hits Radio. I'm working as an intern at Radio One, so my main job is getting people tea or coffee when they ask for it. How that's going to help my career I don't know. I live with two of my best mates, Fin and George." Jake says.

"I come from London, and I'm currently studying media, photography, journalism and French at university. I want to become a journalist, and sometimes do small writing jobs for sites such as Sugarscape, and some teen magazines. I live in a flat with my best friend Liam, in the same building as four of our best friends, Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn."

Jake's mouth twitches at the corner.

"You're Charlie Hicks."

"Um, yeah."

"You're that girl that's always with One Direction."

"The one and only."

Jake bites his lip, before saying, "Well, I can say I've hung with the famous now."

"I wouldn't call myself famous…"

"There isn't anyone I know who doesn't know your name. God, the boys are gonna be jealous when I tell them."

I suppress a smile at the thought of Jake jumping around in front of a few other guys in excitement.

"So anyway, what's your favourite food?" Jake asks.

"Pizza."

"Unhealthy. Mine's KFC."

"And you say I'm unhealthy! Favourite thing to drink?"

"Coffee or lemonade."

"Didn't expect that. Either a cappuccino, Costa mango and passion fruit cooler or Coke, full fat, diet's disgusting."

"I couldn't agree more. Colour?"

"Blue."

"Same. Singer?"

"Um… I love Ed Sheeran, The Script, Coldplay, and stuff in the charts, but you know what? One Direction."

"Big shock there. I like dubstep, and again, chart music."

"Urgh, dubstep hurts my ears, it's so bad."

"Whatever. Film?"

"Any of the Harry Potter's."

"Austin Powers."

"VAS HAPPENIN'?" Somebody yells.

"God, Zayn, this is a hospital, you idiot, calm the hell down." An Irish voice says.

I whip my head to the left to see four teenage boys walking down the corridor towards Jake and I.

I stand up and run to them, hugging them each in turn, and we go back and sit down.

A few girls near by are fidgeting in the plastic chairs, staring at us and whispering.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Niall, Louis, Zayn and Harry are over there."

"Do you think something's happened to Liam?"

"Charlie's with them, it must be."

"Who's that guy with them? He's hot."

I chuckle quietly, and they seem to hear, as they pause.

I look at them, and tilt my head in the direction of Harry, Zayn, Niall and Louis.

They stand up slowly and walk over.

"Hi, can we have a picture please?" One of them asks.

The pictures, signing and chatting is over in about ten minutes, and they leave us in privacy.

A feminine cough comes from near by.

A young looking nurse with blonde hair in a bun is holding a clipboard.

"Charlie Hicks?"

I nod slowly, awaiting the news of Liam.

"Mr. Payne is ready to be discharged." I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"He sustained minor concussion, and the morphine we gave him to subside any pain he had still hasn't worn off, so he is slightly dazed."

"But he can come home?" Harry asks.

"Yes, he can come home."

In a few moments, Liam is being guided from around the corner, a soppy grin on his face.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Louis asks, standing up to embrace him.

"Yeah, nice people made my head better."

I laugh at how stupid Liam is acting.

"Let's go home." Zayn says.

XXX

A week later, I'm curled up in my duvet, staring around my bedroom.

Adele is playing out of my iPhone, plugged into the dock.

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you, too, don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

There's a knock at the door.

I turn to the door and sniff.

"Yeah?" I whimper.

"Can I come in?" Liam says quietly.

"Yeah."

He opens the door slowly and walks in, climbing onto the bed next to me.

"Feeling any better?" He asks.

"Not particularly." I sigh.

"It's all this depressing music. "

"Sing for me?"

Liam pauses.

"What song?"

"Something of yours. Anything by you."

Liam thinks for a moment, and begins to sing.

"_And as I walk up to your door, my head turns to face the floor, 'cause I can't look you in the eyes and say, when he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won't feel right, 'cause I can love you more than this, yeah, when he lays you down I might just die inside, it just don't feel right, cause I can love you more than this, love you more than this…"_

A sob escapes from my mouth, and Liam tugs me into him.

"You know, that song's about you."

I pull away and look up at him.

"What?"

"You remember that day, when you first met Tom, and you rung me later on? The boys and I were in Sweden, in the studio. I was so upset. I just let out all of my feelings into that one song."

"What do you mean, all of your feelings?"

He sighs quickly and quietly.

"Charlie, I love you."

I blink hard in disbelief.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, Charlie, I love you."

"There's something I need to tell you Liam. I think I knew what Tom was doing for a while. I just tried to brush it off, and kept it at the back of my mind, but deep down, I knew he wasn't truly mine. I was just another one of his dolls. And in all the time I spent with you rather than him, I think I fell out of love with him. But Liam, most importantly, I think I fell in love with you."

Liam draws in a breath sharply, and releases it slowly.

"Wow."

My phone vibrates, and both of our pairs of eyes find it on the bed.

_Charlie, you know I love you. I do. Please let us try again? Love _

We sit quietly for a few moments.

"You don't have to reply. But just know, if you do, whatever you choose to say, I'll be behind you all the way. He can't hurt you again."

He captures my lips in a small kiss.

"You're bulletproof."

**Songs included are:**

**Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown**

**Wild One by Flo Rida and Sia**

**Someone Like You by Adele**

**More Than This by One Direction**

**Thanks for reading dudes.**

**Review!**

**Live the life.**


End file.
